Trinity Rose
by wolvesblood15
Summary: What happens when Bella leaves Edward, for some unknown reason that only her closest friend, Trinity knows? What happens when Edward takes Bella's leaving wrong? Sorry my summary isn't very good, but please just read the story! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_ I'm going to tell you her story. The life of Trinity Rose._

* * *

Trinity woke up to her phone ringing. She climbed, groggily, out of bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night, from babysitting till midnight to Bella, her only friend she could truly be herself, leaving.

_'Flashback'_

_"Come on Bella, if you don't want to stay for Edward, at least stay for me." begged Trinity, as Bella turned to leave. Bella walked to her car, climbed in with out a word. As she started her truck she rolled down her window. _

_"If you want answers talk to the jerk standing next to you." Bella called before driving away. Trinity turned, fuming to Edward, who stood as still as a stone, just watching Bella's truck disappear through expressionless eyes._

_"Why don't you stop her?!" Trinity yelled. Edward didn't reply, instead, turned and walked at a human-ish speed toward the trees. _

_"Jerk!" Trinity yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore, first Edward never did like her, from the way he acted around her, but they got along, for Bella. Now that Bella was gone, she had no friends. Bella didn't even say sorry for leaving, just the fact of not to follow her. Trinity collapsed in the grass, now sobbing. She kept crying, for how long she didn't know, just that when she opened her red, swollen eyes, it was lighter outside. She unsteadily climbed to her feet and headed home._

"Hello?" Trinity asked tiredly.

"Meet me at the meadow, about a mile east of where we were last night." A velvety voice said. 'click' The line went dead. Trinity stood there for a moment trying to intake what she just heard. She knew someone wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know who. So, she just got dressed. She put on a pair of gray sweatpants, and a blue long-sleeve shirt. She put on her old tennis shoes and put her hair up into a messy ponytail. She headed out the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Missy?" Trinity turned to face her dad. He was in his uniform. He had went to work with Bella's dad as a police officer, and he was now the deputy of the police department.

"Um, I was going to go for a jog." Trinity quickly lied. The thing was, was that Bella could never lie very well but for Trinity it was like a second nature. Her dad seemed to relax a bit.

"Okay, be back before dark!" He called as Trinity turned and headed out the door. She sighed. It felt good to be out in the nice cool morning. She did jog to the meadow where the person from the phone had told her to meet.

She stopped in the center of the clearing. It was a meadow, she realized as she looked around. She had never been here before. There was wildflowers everywhere and she could hear a creek bubbling nearby. She glanced around the trees. That's when she saw him. There in the shadow of the trees was Edward. She blinked and he was gone but she could feel his eyes boring holes into her back.

"Edward, come out, please." Trinity tried to say calmly but her voice broke on the end, giving away her fear.

"Why did you come?" The velvety voice from the phone said. She now realized it was Edward who was on the phone.

"I came because-because I thought you would stop hating me, maybe tell me the truth." She gasped as she realized what she said. Normally she would have lied about why she was here, but around him, for some reason, she just couldn't.

"Hm. Do you know that you are in very grave danger by being here?" Edward continued.

"Wow! She does smell more delicious than Bella did!" Another velvety voice said.

"Shut up, Emmett, at least Jasper can be quiet." Edward hissed too quickly for Trinity to hear.

"Who else is there with you?" Trinity said, now in a whisper.

"Oh no one, just some friends." Edward replied.

"Can we just kill her and go home? The suspense is killing me!" Emmett whined. Trinity felt all the blood drain from her face.

"Great, good going Emmett, now we have to catch her." Jasper said. As if on cue, Trinity turned to run. She ran, as fast as she could, but, of course, it wasn't fast enough. She looked back behind her, no one was there. She turned her head back, and then she ran into something as hard as a stone. It sent her flying backwards into a tree. She dizzily sat up, it was Edward who she had ran into.

"Ow..." Trinity moaned.

"Good going, Edward, that big crash, sent Rosalie and Alice out looking for us, we got to go." There was rustling in some trees nearby, and then silence. It was an eerie silence. The type of silence that's in horror movies, Trinity realized, then she realized what came next, the monster coming to kill her. Her whole body went rigid, as she realized Edward was a mere ten feet away from her. He stood there, staring, unblinking, at her.

"Just sit still and it will be over in a few minutes. I don't like my prey to suffer. Carlisle will be upset with me." Edward was now talking to himself. Trinity knew she had to talk to save herself.

"Well, you wouldn't want Carlisle to be upset with you, do you?" Trinity said, rather calmly. Edward took a step forward, Trinity saw, then he was right in front of her. She held back a scream of surprise. Of all the things she asks, she asks,

"Why are your eyes black?"

"Be quiet now, you don't want this to be painful do you?" He laughed, as if at an inside joke. Then he leaned forward and put his lips gently on her neck. Trinity felt a pinch, as his teeth pierced her skin. Then the flames began. Trinity shrieked in pure agony as the flames spread. Then out of nowhere, a figure, as fast as lightening, rammed into Edward knocking him away from Trinity. Trinity couldn't move if she wanted, she heard a sound like thunder when the two figures collided. Trinity recognized the other figure. It was Alice. Edward was hissing and growling at Alice. Alice stood firmly in between Trinity and Edward.

"Edward, I'm telling Carlisle on you!" Alice yelled. Edward looked as if he had been smacked with a 3-ton iron beam.

"What?" he choked out. Alice continued.

"Just because you miss Bella, doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent girl. Plus I've foreseen the future." She said smiling.

Trinity realized now after Alice just said it why Edward came after her. He wanted her dead, because he thinks its her fault Bella left. Trinity was angry now, the flames still burned, as hot as lava in a volcano, but her anger was worse, much worse. Edward had controlled himself now, he was calm.

"You think that's why?" He asked. Alice just nodded so he continued.

"You do realize if I don't kill Trinity, she'll become one of us." He said. Alice nodded again, then she spoke.

"She's going to have an extra sense, just like us Edward. She's going to help you, whether you like it or not." Alice finished, signaling that, this argument was over. Trinity felt the flames spreading again, to her arms, and stomach. She screamed in agony once more. This time Alice turned to face her.

"Just calm down. It will be over in a few days, your time is shorter than the others, for some reason, you just have to calm down." Alice soothed. Trinity had no idea what they were talking about, but she felt an oddly calming sensation.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper." Edward said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go see what Carlisle is going to say about this." Alice said.

The next thing she knew, she was in Alice's arms, and they were running as though as fast as lightning. Trinity felt a strong drowsiness overcoming her. Maybe it was Jasper, or maybe it was the lack of sleep, the past few days. Which it was she didn't know, just that, she had to trust that Alice was right, and that she would explain everything when she woke up. Trinity decided at some point she would have to tell Edward the real reason why Bella left. With that, Trinity drifted off into a painful, agonizing sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked this version, I like it A LOT more than I did the first one, but I don't know, I'm thinking about writing a story in text messages, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you have any ideas for this story or another one I could write. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy! gives everyone internet cookies

**Edward's POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I say, just let me get rid of her, it will save us time from explaining everything about our kind to her." I said sourly. Alice was angry now.

"You had no trouble whatsoever of showing everything to Bella." Alice bit back. That stung. I could feel the pain rushing back. The pain that I so desperately wanted to push away. Plus, of all people, Trinity is best friends with Jacob Black. Oh, how I despised him. Edward thought.

"Will she be okay?" Alice asked desperately once again.

"She'll be fine. Well if you don't count the burning pain of fire killing her internal organs, making her eternal, then yeah she's as healthy as a horse." Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Okay, then I'm going to and get on the computer." Alice said as she excused herself and went upstairs. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Jasper was in Alaska, bear hunting and Rosalie and Emmett were in Africa, for their 'honeymoon'. Alice sat down at her desk, the computer was already on.

* * *

_Now entering AIM_

_ilovejasper: Hey Rose, how's Africa?_

**emmett'sapain: Pretty good, so far...only Emmett tried to eat a giant venus fly trap, and it kinda bit down on his head, and well let's just say the flower is no longer with us...**

_ilovejasper: Well that sounds fun..._

**emmett'sapain: Is something wrong? Do you need someone to shop with?**

_ilovejasper: Lol! Yeah, okay, Trinity Rose, from school, you remember her right? Well anyways, I told you about how Bella left. Edward was really mad about that, so he tried to literally kill Trinity. But I was there to save her, but he bit her, so she's now becoming a vamp!! I saw a vision, but you have to promise not to tell Ed, okay?_

**emmett'sapain: Okay, I can do that. He never gets on AIM anymore...T-T.**

_ilovejasper: Yeah, that's why I'm on right now, or I would have called you. Okay, but I saw that Trinity, she gets a power, like Jasper, Ed, and I have, and its pretty cool, I'll have to admit. Wait, I got to go, I think she might be waking up._

**emmett'sapain: Wait!! Tell me!! Okay fine!! Be that way!! Bye!! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"How long is she going to be asleep?" I asked as I waited. I didn't want to get another lecture from Esme about how important is was to be nice and open to anyone joining the vampire lifestyle. So I kept my mouth shut for the most part.

"She should wake up soon, it's been 3 days. Oh, hello Alice." Carlisle said as Alice walked into the room.

"Hi. Rose, says hi." Alice replied looking at Trinity laying on the bed. Then, Trinity moved.

"Ow..." She moaned.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

My back felt as straight as a board but as strong as an iron beam, as I sat up and stretched. Only when I opened my eyes did I see four strange people looking at me. Then I recognized two of them. One was the girl that saved me, Alice was her name I think. The other person was Edward, the evil person who wanted me dead.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was surprised how strong my voice sounded. It had sort of a velvety tone to it.

"You're awake!" Alice shrieked as she hugged me.

"Hello Trinity. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said formally gesturing to the woman standing next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you through this." The woman, Esme, said. I could only sit there and gape at the people. Then, a smell came to me. I breathed it in.

"What is that?" I asked. I got up and before I realized it I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"How did I do that?" I pondered myself. Carlisle was next to me in an instant.

"You are a vampire, like all of us." He said. I had only heard about vampires, from Bella, but I never knew they really existed. I guess that would explain, the enhanced smell, and speed. There was something else Bella told me about vampires.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked curiously.

"No." he replied. "But you do." He finished.

"I do?" I repeated as if I couldn't believe it.

"Does anyone else have powers?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward does, along with Alice and Jasper, and you. You'll eventually meet him and Rosalie and Emmett later." Esme answered this time.

"Do you know what my power is?" I asked. I glanced at Edward, who had a confused and angry look on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"Kidding about what?" Alice asked.

"I can't read her mind either!" He yelled and was gone.

"Do you know what my power is?" I repeated.

"Alice does." Carlisle said.

"Can I see what it is?" I asked.

"Alice, why don't you take Trinity and go into the field and try it out?" Carlisle asked, even though it was more like an order.

"Okay!" Alice chirped and they were in the field withing a few minutes. My head felt dizzy. I was never going to get used to this speed.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

As soon as they were gone, I turned to Carlisle.

"Is she going to get along with Edward?" I asked. Carlisle sighed, and that was a good enough no to me as if he would have said it.

"We better go and watch Trinity, she's still friends with Jacob." Carlisle said and they walked out the door, at a human pace.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Okay Trinity, your powers are rare, but you have them. You see, when someone becomes a vampire, they sometimes had a very good sense, such as seeing things, or hearing things. As a human, you were always, so down to earth. You knew when something was wrong, you just had this extra sense. It seems as though you could move air, water, earth, etc. etc." Alice said.

"Okay, so I was down to earth, so what's my power?" Trinity asked a little impatient that she wouldn't just tell her.

"I just told you what your power was." Alice said patiently.

"So what was it?" Trinity replied.

"You have the powers of the elements." Alice replied happily.

"What do you mean powers? Plural, as in more than one?" Trinity asked. Alice nodded.

"So, I have the powers of things like, water, ice, earth, fire, air, and more?" Trinity asked stunned. Then, she heard a noise, a faint, scratching on one of the trees. She was after it in an instant. She was back within 10 seconds dragging, Edward.

"Let go of me!" He roared. Then he growled, a deep menacing growl.

"Edward, you can't kill her, remember that. Plus she's much stronger than you, being a newborn." Alice said.

"You're right. She is a newborn, that means she isn't as experienced." Edward said as he turned on Trinity and was dragging her away into the woods. Alice was about to dart after them, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned furious, at whoever was trying to keep her from helping Trinity. It was Jasper.

"Honey, I'm home." He said sweetly. All of Alice's anger melted away.

"Don't worry, he has no intent of killing her." Jasper said soothingly.

"He only wants to talk." Jasper continued. "Come on, let's go relax on the couch and talk." He said as he turned. Carlisle and Esme had gone inside. Jasper was leading Alice toward the door.

"Okay." Alice surrendered and walked inside with Jasper.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

I could feel the branches and bushes pulling at my arms and legs and face, but I couldn't feel any pain. I was sure he was going to kill me, so why bother. _Because, you know you're stronger than him. _Her inner voice argued. I couldn't feel anymore tugging and pulling of the tree branches. We were in a field. It wasn't like the meadow I saw before. It looked like you could play baseball here.

"Why did she leave?" Edward whispered, defeated. I sat up, unable to believe that's the only reason, she was dragged out here.

"If you don't know, then I can't help you." I replied sourly.

"Well I don't know." He replied.

"Well then I can't help you." I replied stubbornly. He suddenly perked up.

"What about if we make a deal?" He asked.

"What kind of deal?" I said, intrigued.

"Well, if we were to fight, and I won, you would tell me everything about, why Bella left. But if I lost and you won, you would get to choose, your prize." He said, pleased with himself. It sounded like a good idea to me.

"Fine, deal." I agreed.

A/N: Hey everybody! I am happy with the way this chapter turned out. Just push the little purple button down there, and you will get ANOTHER internet cookie! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys like it still, My favorite song right now is The Little Things Give You Away, by Linkin Park.

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

"When and where?" I asked cockily. I was confident that I was going to win. I was stronger after all.

"How about, tomorrow, here, at twilight." He replied calmly.

I scoffed. I didn't know, exactly, why I was being so stubborn and mean. Maybe it was because, he was the reason Bella was gone, and now he thinks there's another reason why she left. He's right of course, but I wasn't going to tell him. Not now. Not after what he did.

"Fine!" I spat and took off into the woods.

I got a good 5 miles away, so I slowed down to a walk. That's when I heard it. It was a low grumbling sound. Like a dog, when he gets ready to attack. The wind was blowing away from me, so I didn't smell him, until it was too late.

"Ah!" I screamed as a dog-like thing tackled me. I felt his razor sharp claws dig into my side. That's when I saw him.

"Jacob?!" I yelled and the werewolf immediately stopped.

"Yeah, who are you? You filthy bloodsucker?" He spat.

"It's me...Trinity." I gasped. He had knocked the wind out of me. I heard him growl again.

"If you touch me, I swear I will kill her right here, right now." He hollered.

"Who are you talking to?!" I cried.

"Your boyfriend, isn't that right? Edward." Jacob yelled.

"Bella left, Jacob, Bella left." I whispered. Jacob leaned down into my face and whispered,

"You don't know why she left do you?"

"Yes, she told me right before she left." I whispered. He laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think she was a very good liar, but she impressed me. I was surprised you believed her at all." He laughed again.

"What are you saying? That she lied to me?!" My voice rose an octave.

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm not sorry for Edward, he deserved it, after what he'd done." Jacob said. He had gotten off of me and was sitting casually on the forest floor. Well as casually as you could when you were a werewolf.

"What do you mean?" I felt my voice quiver, my whole body went into fits of shivers.

"Bella couldn't take the secrets she had kept from you, so she left." Jacob stated simply.

"You're lying. I can feel it." I whispered.

"Okay, tonight I will tell you one reason, and the other, tomorrow, that way you can't kill me tonight." Jacob said.

I nodded numbly. Why would Bella have lied to me? What could I have possibly done?

"Trinity, you're Bella's sister." Jacob whispered. I just stared at him. I heard rustling in the trees, but I couldn't focus on that, not when I know that Bella is my sister!

"Wha- how?" I choked out. Jacob laughed.

"What the hell is so funny about this?!" I yelled.

"Oh, you should see Eddie's face!! It's looks like he just found out that he was part werewolf or something," Jacob stopped laughing suddenly, "Oh shit." Was his next words.

"What?" I asked concerned, usually Jacob never cussed when I was around.

I turned around to see what he was staring at. There was Edward, of course, looking terribly scared at something, there were three wolves there. One I recognized from before, Sam, was his name I think, another was Paul, he had a really bad temper, and one I didn't recognize.

"Jacob, why are they here?" I hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Trinity. I guess plans got moved and you really won't know the other reason why Bella left." Jacob said in a melancholy tone. I could feel the what's left of the color in my face drain out right then.

"What do you mean plans got moved?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"He means is that we're going to kill you since, Eddie here didn't." The small werewolf said.

"Shut up, Seth." Paul hissed.

"Great, now we have to kill Eddie too." Paul said.

"My name isn't Eddie, it's Edward you ungrateful dog." Edward said.

"I'm sorry Trinity. But good news, I get to tell you the other reason." Jacob said excitedly.

"Oh, great! I think that's the best news I've heard since Bella left!" I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, the other thing is that, you're part wolf." Jacob said, completely serious now.

I started to back away. _No way was this happening to me. First, I find out that I was Bella's sister, now I'm a fricken wolf-vampire?! Now, I get to die. This is great!_ I thought bitterly.

_Edward, how do we get out of this? _I thought.

He just shrugged. I had never seen so much courage in his eyes before. Courage to get out of this. He almost looked kind of cute. Wait, what am I thinking?! He's in love with my sister! He hates me...right?

"Fine, now you have to die, too." I said, dripping with acid. He looked taken aback.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently.

I dove at his throat, tackling him. Of course, he was stronger then me, so he had me pinned to the ground within two seconds.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He whispered threateningly.

"You've lied to me, this whole time, everyone has, right from the beginning." I said. I could feel tears coming but I pushed them away.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I could feel the wind, getting stronger as it pushed him away from me.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

I watched, I felt in control of the wind for some reason, I moved my hands. Everywhere my hands went, so did the wind, which carried Jacob. I threw my hands out, and Jacob went flying, landing in a tree. I decided to take control of my new found gift and I managed to get Seth stuck in a hole, and Sam backed down, knowing, he wouldn't win. Paul had disappeared. Edward stood defiantly in the center of the meadow. I felt the power over whelming me. I wanted him dead, I felt so much anger towards Edward. I tried to move him with the wind, like I had the werewolves, but he didn't budge.

"Why won't this work?!" I yelled. He looked shocked as well.

"You don't want me dead." He stated simply.

"What?!" I said.

"You see, when you use your 'gift' you have to focus your energy. But it's a shame, really. Considering you're going to die again, tomorrow, at the fight." He said tartly, and he turned on his heel and was gone.

I just collapsed. I could feel the tears coming, and I let them. I felt the air get colder as the sun went down. I couldn't sleep, so it didn't really matter if I went home tonight or not.

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as I could back to our house. As soon as I got there, I saw him.

"Jasper!" I yelled, even though I knew he could hear me coming.

He turned around to face me.

"What's the matter Edward?" He asked calmly.

"Trinity, she's found her new power. The elements." I gasped.

"Yes, so? We've known since before she came. We knew, the instant, you told Bella what we are." Jasper said.

I made no move to speak, so he went on.

"Edward, the werewolves lied, again, when they told Trinity 'the truth'. Only, Trinity knows the real truth. And that truth, matters whether we live or die," Jasper whispered.

" But the stupid dogs, did get some things right, Bella is Trinity's sister, and Trinity is part wolf, but those aren't the reasons why Bella left. As I said before, only Trinity, knows the real truth." Jasper finished, and as he turned to go I said,

"But how did you know all this?"

"We met up with the leader of their pack while you were gone, arguing with Trinity. He told us everything. He said since Trinity is half and half, she is fair game. Which means, that if they can, they can get her to join them, and leave us. Just do us a favor and let her win tomorrow. Alice saw the future, and you were going to beat her tomorrow, but just let her win." Jasper said before going inside.

I had so many questions I hadn't asked. _Trinity, was Bella's sister! She was also part werewolf. She's also beautiful, and funny, and smart, and- stop thinking this way._ I told myself.

As I turned to go to my room, I gazed up at the stars, and wondered, _Will she even ever like me? I am going to have to be nice to her, if she's going to like me...I am going to have to trust her...I am going to have to trust her._

I turned and walked inside.

A/N: I sort of like the way this chapter turned out. I don't really know, unless you review!! Just push the purple button down there and review! If you do, you shall receive an internet cookie!! YEAH!!


	4. I am soooooo sorry

Hey everybody... please don't kill me or anything... please don't come to my house with pitchforks... even though you probably don't like my stories very much... I just thought I would tell you that I won't be able to update until I get my new laptop which will be by August 15th or sooner... please don't kill me... forgive me TT

Wolvesblood15


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey you guys!! Hope you like this chapter!! I'm so sorry about the wait. Please don't hate me.

* * *

**The Fight**

**Trinity's POV**

"What can I wear today?" I said to myself as I went through my closet, trying to find something to wear. Why was I freaking out about what to wear to a fight?

I wasn't sure but I ended up choosing camo Sofie shorts, and a gray tank top with a cat that said 'Bite Me' on it. I wasn't hungry, of course, human food was absolutely revolting, so I went outside to sit on the porch. Why did I feel nervous? Edward was a jerk. Right? I sighed and stood up. Today was going to be a long day. I started down the steps.

I slowly walked over and climbed onto my motorcycle. I put my helmet on and started the engine. Then I stopped it. I felt something erupting inside me. Anger? Jealousy? What was it, and why I didn't know. I just knew that something wasn't right. I started running towards the place where we agreed to meet. I stopped. I knew I was halfway there, but I heard a cry of help. A girl. I took off again. I stopped to listen for the scream again. I heard it over in a patch of grass just to my left. I walked over and burned the grass away to reveal a tape recording. It was the sound of a screaming girl. If I had blood it would have ran cold.

She heard someone or something whisper, "See I told you she would fall for it!"

Another somewhat familiar voice answered, "Shut up Seth, She might hear us."

"It's a little late for that." I said. I could feel the anger building up inside me. I looked down at my hand to see a fireball forming. Shockingly I wasn't hurt by the flame.

It was dead silent. I heard a stick snap. I whipped around and threw the fireball. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them. Standing there with a burnt backpack was none other than Edward.

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled.

"I was waiting for you at the spot we agreed on, when I heard someone scream. I followed the noise until it suddenly stopped. Then I saw you." Edward said triumphant.

I sighed. I heard something moved. I spun around. All this spinning was beginning to make me a bit dizzy. Jacob stood there with I only assumed it was this Seth person he told to shut up.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I felt Edward move in behind me, ready to attack if needed.

"Well hello to you too." Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob, what happened to you? I thought we used to be friends?" I said.

Jacob smiled, a smile Edward only knew too well.

"Trinity, it has been a terribly long time. Why don't you come with us onto the reserve. We are having a barbeque this evening if you would want to join us. You're always welcome. If you come you'll find the answers you're looking for." Jacob said. Edward knew what he was trying to do.

"Trinity, listen to me," Edward whispered, "it's a trap. Whatever you do, don't go with them. You have to trust me."

Trinity laughed a cold unforgiving laugh. "Trust you?!" She turned back to Jacob, " I will think about your offer. If I do I will come as my werewolf side. I will come as a black and white werewolf." Jacob nodded and he and Seth took off into the woods towards their home. Trinity turned to Edward. Edward looked astonished.

"What? You didn't think I knew about my other half? I'm not stupid, Edward. I could see it in your eyes that you were going to let me win just so I would stay with my vampire side and stay with you. Edward, I know you think that I'm your replacement for Bella, but I will never be like her. Not after what she did." I whispered. As I turned to go Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around. He leaned in so closely I could feel his breath on me, even though he didn't need to breathe.

"What did she do?" He whispered seductively. I felt like my knees were going to give out.

"I'm not going to tell you." I whispered back triumphant that my voice stayed strong. He sighed. He straightened up and let go of me.

"Fine. Then shall we get this 'fight' on the road?" He said bored. Although I could see his breathing was rapid. His little stunt that he just did, must have taken a toll on him as well. I just nodded.

"But, no cheating, by letting me win." I said. He nodded this time, and we turned and walked towards the open field where we agreed to fight. We walked to the center of the field turned around to face him.

"Ready?" He asked cockily.

"Ready as I'll ever be to whoop your ass." I replied.

I got down into a fighting position. He laughed. Then before I had time to blink, I was sailing across the field. I managed to catch myself before I landed on my head. I threw a fireball at him. He dodged it. He jumped at me, and I leaped into the air. But he grabbed my ankle and threw me closer to the trees. I was sure I was going to hit one. But I didn't. Thankfully. I looked up, and he was standing over me, laughing.

"Still want to fight?" He asked, already knowing he had won.

"Of course." I said calmly, as I tripped him and pinned him to the ground.

"You know, if you get too cocky, you lose terribly." I said sweetly.

"Fine." He said and he stopped struggling. I had won. I was aggravated.

"Ugh! Can't you ever do anything right?!" I yelled. I stood up, and ran into the woods.

The fight was over. For now.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?? I hope you can forgive me for leaving you this summer. I'm sorry!! T-T I have another story in mind besides my AIM so I hope you enjoy that one as well. :)


End file.
